criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marceau Rosebaux
'''Marceau Rosebaux '''is the comm. leader (administrative assistant) and field expert of the WPE in Police World Tour Edition Profile Marceau is a young expert of 28-yeard old. He has ginger hair with the style of male african braidings and wears a white unbuttoned shirt with a purple one underneath. Marceau wears an earpiece and holds serveral books, he also dons glasses and a golden watch. Personality Marceau is 5-times more professional and mature than his chief, he always wants to participate in the player's investigations, helping him analyzing clues and interrogating suspects. Marceau's cool and calm but professional and determined personality made him to be a valuable friend in much of the team members of the WPE. Marceau has a deep knowledge of Oceania and it's troubles. Notable Events of Police World Tour Meeting Marceau and Trouble with Danna In his first appearance, Marceau was the one who was in charge of helping and welcoming the player (because of the clumsy and unprofessional attitude of Don) Marceau was really concerned for one of the suspects of the investigations, Danna Paula. Marceau already knew Danna as the both worked together in the WPE before Danna left. Marceau has a grudge with Danna for her departure...however, he shows to be compassionate with her still, as he proposed her to let her escape in exchange of information of the stolen necklace, however, Danna only lied to the team again. Suspect in a murder case Marceau was surprisingly in trouble after the team found a diary with a love note to Danna, which made him to reveal that he was the husband of Danna. Marceau revealed that both he an Danna were married but after Danna left the police to become a thief. he felt that everything between the two...broke. After the true responsible of the murder was found, he decided to help the police along with Danna about the gang's remaining member. Suspect Once Again During this instance, Marceau was found in trouble in the investigation of the murder of his Chief. Several hate letters from him to Dourne were found but Marceau claimed that those letter were to canalize the anger against his chief and he didn't intended to send them. The things got worse after Marceau confronted Dourne after he found he started to be "very close" with Danna, spying on her. Marceau told Danna that, as her husband, he was jealous, but Danna cared for him and understood him. Marceau was found innocent after the killer was revealed to be El Capo Marin Trivia * Marceau is until now, the only division member of WPE who also works in the lab. He always has the player informed and with access granted, being the administrative assistant, but he also analyzes clues as the field expert. * He is one of the WPE members who were flagged as suspects for pausible reasons. Case Appearances As the administrative assistant and a lab personnel, Marceau appears in all Oceania cases to-date. Category:World Police Elite Staff Category:Luismaverdyum's Suspects